Races
Mortal Races Template *"What are they?" *"What are they good at?" *"What do they do?" *"Why are they interesting?" Bjerhr Bjerhr are an insectilian species of diverse form and sentience. They are a durable and enduring people. Each Bjerhr is born to suit a niche or need in their colony, making them experts in their given role but ill-suited to leadership. Where once the Bjerhr dwelled in great subterranean city-nests with sprawling colonies and holdings, their kind has diminished greatly in the last century. With the Vanishing of their elders and the secrets of bestowing sentience upon newly-hatched Bjerhr gone, each successive generation grows more feral than the last. The remaining Bjerhr struggle to maintain control over their increasingly wild homes, or venture far afield in search of their missing masters. *'Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, -2 Charisma, +2 to any non-Constitution ability score' *'Racial Traits: Carapace Shell, Insect Physiology, Subject Master, Terminarchs' Elves Elves are mortals who hail from the enchanted fields of Annwyn. While fullblooded fae themselves, Elves are mortal and lack the immortality of their True Fae cousins. Elves are clever, charming, and easily distractable. Despire their history as the pawns and slaves of faerie tyrants, many Elves are proud of their wondrous heritage. Elves frequently settle in splendorous Freeholds or travel in great Caravans. *'Ability Scores: +2 Intelligence, +2 Charisma, -2 Wisdom' *'Racial Traits: Arcane Ancestry, Faerie Charm, Magical Knack' Foundlings Foundlings are half-bloods with mortal and faerie ancestry. When born to Elven ancestors they are called Half-Elves, but those with stranger inheritances are called Changelings. Whether embraces or rejected from their parents' culture for their otherworldliness, a Foundling is bound to their arcane inheritance. While Changelings have a knack for matters of insight and Half-Elves bear their ancestors' ease of charm, all Foundlings have fragile bodies and take after their mortal kin to some extent. *'Ability Scores: See Race Page' *'Racial Traits: Faerie Ancestor, Mortal Kin, Wyrdblood; Changeling '''or '''Half-Elf' Haunts Haunts are mortals suffused with ghostly energies. They have an unnatural sympathy for the Underworld, the dwelling of the dead. This connection graces them with uncanny insight and a resistance to physical harm, but alienates them to other people. Born near graveyards, under unquiet stars, or to powerful necromancers, Haunts are often feared and misunderstood by other races. Many Haunts take advantage of their affinity for the dead and dying, becoming natural necromancers, keepers of the dead, or killers-for-hire. *'Ability Scores: +2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, -2 Charisma' *'Racial Traits: Eerie Presence, Ghostly, Phantasmal Form' Humans Humans are one of the oldest and most influential races in creation. They are known for their ambition and diversity, and have a long history of influence over the Prime. While these traits make Humans excellent inventors and leaders, it is their greatest vulnerability. Humanity's various cultures argue more frequently and fiercely than other races about their origins and place in the universe. These ideological divides keep Humankind from true unity; whether this is to the benefit or detriment to the world is yet another of many hotly-debated subjects. *'Ability Scores: +2 to any ability score' *'Racial Traits: Ambitious, Competitive, Specialty' Kindred Kindred are battish humanoids, driven aboveground in great numbers. Although tall, Kindred are typically unimposing and are possessed of an easy curiousity that define their kind. While once they were undisputed masters of the Below, many Kindred have assimilated nicely into surface civilizations as inventors, tinkers, and scholars-for-hire. *'Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Intelligence, -2 Constitution' *'Racial Traits: Curiosity, Hollow Bones, Night-Eyes' Therians Therians are the animalistic denizens of the deep forests and high mountains of the world. These beastmen are bound to the law of the wild. Horned and half-feral, Therians have powerful builds and animal instincts that serve them well in druidic circles far from civilization. While Therians are slow to learn new things, they are the undisputed masters of the untamed reaches of the world. Each tribe lays stake to vast territories of deep wilderness, where the division between man and beast wears thin. *'Ability Scores: +2 Wisdom, -2 Intelligence, +2 to any physical ability score, ' *'Racial Traits: Animal Affinity, Beastskin, Untameable, Wildstrike' Templates The following templates can be applied to a creature to change it in some fundamental way. Refer to each template for specific details on how the original creature is affected. While some templates are encouraged for player-character use, others are not. Consult with your DM and party before applying a template at character creation. Goblins Goblins are vicious, strong, and afflicted with a compulsive lust for conflict and glory. These traits, and their powerful builds, make Goblins excellent adventurers, sellswords, and brigands. While not inherently evil, Goblinkind is a menace to all of the civilized world. Their reckless and violent natures see them ostracized or violently banned from many settlements. Goblins who work within society are fringe members who have found ways to ply their talents for good or coin, but most abandon civility to form Goblin tribes. These savage organizations haunt the woods and roads of the world, much to the detriment of all involved. Compared to a normal member of their race, a victim of Goblinism has tough, sallow skin, a milky clouding of the eyes, and wicked-sharp teeth and claws. While even Goblins don't know how Goblinism spreads, no one has ever seen a Goblin child, and Goblin tribes are fond of kidnapping victims to be used for obscure and bloody rituals. *'Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution, -2 Intelligence, -4 Wisdom' *'Racial Traits: Fearless, Guts-and-Glory, Rapacious Hunger, Unnerving'